Urataros
"Mind if I reel You in ?" * Height: 182cm * Weight: 110kg Urataros (ウラタロス, Uratarosu?) is the second Imagin that gives Ryotaro his power, allowing transformation into Den-O Rod Form. The form given to him by Ryotaro is turtle-like in appearance, with his weapon being the Uratarod (ウラタロッド, Urataroddo?), a rod with hexagonal blades at each end. Furthermore, Urataros was well-aware of Ryotaro being a Singularity Point, making his contract to him on purpose—though he says it is to evade the loneliness of being outside time, Hana later debunks this entirely. When he possesses Ryotaro, he usually states the words, "Hey, will you let me fish you?" (お前、僕に釣られてみる？, Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru??). He is also aware of the evil Imagin planning to destroy time, but simply does not want to commit it. Despite his cool exterior, there's indication that he's somewhat of a coward and lies just for self preservation. Urataros is a casanova with a very convincing personality, owning the ability to convince almost anyone by speaking to them, stating that each one his words contains a hundred hooks, a thousand fabrications, and ten thousand lies. It's due to this philosophy that no one but Ryotaro trusts him. At first, he and Momotaros fight each other due to clashing personalities, creating havoc upon the Den-Liner and Ryotaro's body until the Owner has Ryotaro choose to discard Urataros or share his Rider Pass with him. Urataros is shocked when Ryotaro chooses to keep him, with Ryotaro saying that he had a good heart, deep down on the inside feeling that even though lying is wrong, if one lies for another, it indicates they have a good heart. Urataros, however, later says that he lies simply for the sake of lying ("One lie is more interesting than a thousand truths"), and seems quite irritated that Ryotaro is "trivializing his lies." While Momotaros gets Ryotaro in trouble through reckless methods, Urataros puts Ryotaro in conflicting situations when he goes around wooing multiple women. As part of being a liar and a convincer, Urataros is the best speaker of the Taros, and has possessed Ryotaro simply to get information out of someone, or to talk his way out of something (when Ryotaro is arrested for kidnapping, Urataros is able to get him exonerated, apparently cramping the hand of the stenographer in the process). Despite these negative traits however, he does show genuine concern for Ryotaro's well being, as well as becoming enraged due to the multiple deaths caused by the Gigandeath created from the Kraken Imagin in the past. During the events of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!, Urataros possesses the Ryotaro that Yuto brought to the Mesozoic for the Climax Scene. This results in Urataros fading from existence were it not for Ryotaro's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Urataros to form the right shoulder armor of Den-O's Climax Form until his synch with Ryotaro was negated. However, his power is now accessed in the DenKamen Sword's Ura-Rod Mode. On his own, Urataros can perform Rod Form's finisher, Solid Attack, though his variation is shown as a sliding kick to the target rather than a flying side sick. He can also perform his version of the Den-Rider Kick. After Kintaros' departure from the Den-Liner, Urataros seemingly betrays the rest of the crew by allowing the three New Mole Imagin that stowed on the Den-Liner to continue planting their bomb on the Machine Denbird as well as strand the gang in January 9, 2007. However, after a few physical confrontations with Momotaros for the Rider Pass, Naomi and the other discover that his betrayal is actually a ploy. Urataros then borrows the Den-O Belt and transforms into Den-O Rod Form, destroying one of the Imagin before returning the Belt to Ryotaro and remaining in the past to fight off the remaining wave of Imagin as their reinforcements arrive. He is retrieved by Naomi for the final battle and is the third to fight the Death Imagin as Den-O Rod Form, with power utilized by Sword Form for the final blow. Uratarosthen joins the Den-Liner Police, helping in the fight against Negataros and later assumes Rod Form (on his own again) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin. He usually refers to Momotaros as "Sempai" (先輩, Senpai?) and Kintaros as either "Bear" (クマ, Kuma?) or "Kin-chan" (キンちゃん, Kin-chan?) respectively. His form is based on the legend of Urashima Tarō, who rescued a sea turtle and was granted a visit to the Ryūgū-jō. Rider Forms - Climax= is Den-O's sixth and strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter or , with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. - Cho Climax= *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. }} }} - G3= Statistics & Performance Data: *'Head height': 192 centimeters *'Base weight': 150 kilograms *'Punching power': 1t *'Kicking power': 3t *'Highest jump': 10m (broad) *'Top speed': 100m/10s *'Vision': 5 km approx. *'Hearing': 5 km approx. *'Defense Rating': 8 After seeing Momotaros possess Kamen Rider Decade, Urataros possessed the Kamen Rider G3 that Kamen Rider Diend had summoned so that he could act as a Rider. - Diend= Statistics: *'Height:' 194cm *'Weight:' 88kg *'Punching power:' 6t *'Kicking power:' 8t *'Maximum jump height:' 30m *'Maximum running speed:' 100m/5s During the events of Episode Yellow Urataros possessed Daiki Kaito as Kamen Rider Diend in order to fight Kamen Rider G Den-O. - Uratazao= The Uratazao '(ウラタザオ, ''Uratazao) is a fishing pole weapon that Urataros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral when Kotaro is forced to team up with Urataros instead of Teddy. The Uratazao can strech to incredible lengths, allowing it to be used like a whip. The zao part of the name is from the Japanese word for "fishing pole" (釣り竿, tsuri'zao''). }} Category:Non human riders Category:Imagins Category:Den-O Riders Category:Ryotaro's second Imagin Category:Sea Turtle Imagin